Captured
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Rating may go up. An utterly unrecognizable young teenager looked up from his prison.He knew he had disappeared a while ago; it hadn't snowed for the length of his capture, easily weeks, months, maybe years ago. All he knew was the betrayal, the capture, the pain… "Just leave me alone." Guyz, I'm probably not updating this for a while. I have a ton of stories to finish.


"Ah, Jack Frost was it?"

An utterly unrecognizable young teenager looked up from his prison. His hands were tied in chains attached to the wall. He wore merely jeans and a tattered blue hoodie, he didn't even have shoes, yet he didn't feel cold. He only felt pain. Pure, excruciating pain.

The boy could hardly speak. He just barely managed to croak out, "what do you want?" at the shadowed man in front of him.

"Jack Frost," the man said, reaching a hand out to the boy. He flinched away. "How long ago was it when they ditched you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course the boy did. It was all he thought about. He couldn't even tell time anymore. All he knew was the betrayal, the capture, the _pain_…

"You don't remember? The Guardians? How they just handed you over to me merely a few days after you thought you had defeated me?" The man was pacing by now, and the boy's eyes followed his every move. The man turned abruptly to Jack and he flinched away. "The children don't even believe anymore. Even Jamie thinks it was all a dream."

Jack winced. He knew he had disappeared a while ago; it hadn't snowed for the length of his capture, easily weeks, months, maybe years ago. He was amazed he was still alive, but then again, he was immortal, like North or Bunnymund or Tooth Fairy.

It's been so long since he had seen them. Half of him was mad that they betrayed him, a fourth of him just wanted to see them again, and the rest of him was too tired and agonized to care.

The man knelt in front of Jack, so close he could feel the man's hot breath on his face. His hot, humid breath…

"You know, if you didn't only make a mess of things, maybe the Guardians would've respected you more and maybe you wouldn't be here right now."

Jack's breath hitched. He had always known that he messed things up, but would this really be the reason that the Guardians handed him over to Pitch?

"Just leave me alone," he muttered. Pitch smirked, tossing a black ball of sand at Jack's head. Black invaded his vision. He felt himself drifting off…

"As you wish."

-/-

_A young boy watched a family pass by him. The children were laughing and singing and jumping around and the adults all looked happy. _

_The boy thought it must be nice to be happy._

_He shifted his position so he wasn't peering out from behind the trash can in the alley anymore. He had been homeless for about a year now. Ever since he had escaped from the orphanage/prison, life had been harder. He had only escaped to have some fun. He didn't mean to get lost or accidentally get on a train to Burgess. After all, he was only eight when he had escaped; his birthday was a week ago, making him merely nine. But unlike most nine year olds, he had to dig in the trash for his meals. _

_Speaking of meals… the boy's stomach growled as a pain shot through his small body. He hadn't eaten in two days. _

_The boy carefully stood up, slipped his soft moccasins on again, and started walking casually down the street, trying to look like his family let him go Christmas shopping by himself. He walked down to where the people normally had the street markets. Sure enough, despite the snow and ice, it was there. _

_Sometimes the boy had found money lying on the streets. Sometimes it came from the teeth he lost and put next to him as he slept next to the dumpster. (The tooth fairy always took pity on him and gave him extra money for food.) When he was desperate, he begged, lied, even stole sometimes. Today was one of those days. He had tried to get food yesterday, but he had gotten caught stealing a measly slice of bread and begging didn't help him get an apple either. _

"_Hey!"_

_The boy spun around, dismayed to see the man who caught him stealing bread yesterday. A woman, probably his wife, patted his arm and a small brunette girl stood, just staring at the boy. _

_The man started coming towards the boy, an angry expression on his face. The boy started backing away, pure panic spread on his face. The man had a knife. A _sharp_ knife. _

"_Boy!" he yelled. The boy backed away some more, but found himself slamming into a building's brick wall. The man had him cornered, and his wife and daughter were there to witness his expected death._

_Pain grumbled in his stomach and he clutched it. The wife looked apologetic._

"_Bernard, maybe he's homeless. Are you homeless young boy?"_

_The boy bit his lip._

"_Aww, I think he is. What's your name, sweetie?"_

_The boy hadn't used a name in a year. He couldn't remember his last name – just his first. He sucked in a breath. He had to think. Snow covered ground, frost covered windows… _

"_Jack," he finally said. "Jack Frost."_

"_Hi Jack," the woman said. "Honey, let's adopt him! He could be a good addition to our family!"_

"_Maybe he could teach me and Holly how to skate!" the little girl said._

"_Miranda, Holly's only one," the woman said. "By the time this boy's about seventeen, Holly will be nine and then she can learn. That is, if the boy knows how to skate."_

_Suddenly, the man's face darkened. (Jack, in his small nine-year-old body, knew this was a dream of the past but also knew that this part didn't happen, but that didn't mean his mind couldn't be manipulated and that the dream wasn't scary) "No," he said forcefully. His eyes turned red, and for a moment his face morphed to Pitch's face. He laughed evilly and drove the knife he had been holding deep into the boy's chest. _

"_Jack…"_

_The pain filled the young boy's body. His lungs filled up with blood and started to burn. He awaited death but it never came._

"_Jack…"_

_It seemed frozen in time. All the boy felt was continual pain but the death wouldn't come. By now the man had dug the knife out of his chest and was stabbing him repeatedly with it. The more he stabbed, the more blood flowed out._

"_Jack…"_

_Just let me die, the boy thought. Death sounded good…_

_-/-_

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes flew open. He expected to see Pitch, because he's the only one he's seen for the past time (weeks, months, years, he didn't know.) Instead, a tall, furry bunny, a stocky golden boy made out of sand, an old and fat man, and a vibrant fairy stood before him.

"Bunnymund?" Jack whispered. He found it hard to breath. He felt blood dripping from somewhere… his chest. And blood leaked out of his mouth. "Sandy? North? Tooth?" His lungs burned. "Why did you come back?"

"We never left." North ruffled Jack's hair. Jack recoiled.

"But you… you let Pitch capture me."

"Huh?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch showed me. I had been knocked out, and when I was down here he showed me what happened and you gave me up." Jack cringed in pain as he sat up.

"We were all badly hurt, and we tried to get you back but Pitch flashed out with you before we could. We've finally found you and we're gonna set you free," Tooth said, gently running her thumb down Jack's face. He flinched at her touch, expecting a blow.

"That's what you think."

**Okaaaayyy, I thought this could be a oneshot, but it may be a twoshot. Or a threeshot. Idk. **

**Peace on Earth out!**


End file.
